We Are Family
by JellyChoco
Summary: Pertengkaran antara kakak dan adik itu wajar. "Kak, Air minta maaf kak.. kakak bangun! Kak Gempa! Hiks.."/"Aku menyerah.. aku menyerah.."/"Arghh...!"
1. Chapter 1

We Are Family

by : JellyChoco

Warn : Typo, alur kecepatan, garing, OOC, dll.

Happy Reading~

Hari Minggu, hari yang paling disukai semua orang. Hari dimana mereka bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga, bersantai sejenak melepas penat setelah 6 hari bekerja dan melaksanakan rutinitas tanpa henti. Seperti yang dilakukan kedua kakak beradik kembar identik yang satu ini.

" Selamat pagi kak," ucap seseorang dari arah tangga mengalihkan sejenak perhatian seseorang yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya.

" Oh.. pagi Air, kalau aku jantungan mungkin aku sudah pingsan sekarang, " ucapnya bercanda.

" Hehehe.. maaf, abis kakak serius banget sih masaknya. Kak Gempa masak apa sih? Wangi banget, kecium sampai atas tau, "

" Oh ya? Kakak cuma masak opor ayam kok hehe.. "

" Eh? Tumben, emang ada acara apa kak? "

"Nggak ada acara apa-apa sih, nggak apa-apa kan sekali sekali kita makan enak? "

Sang adik menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

" Eum.. ya nggak apa-apa sih cuma nggak biasanya aja kakak masak makanan yang kaya gini. Biasanya kan kalau lagi ada acara acara doang, "

" Udah jangan banyak tanya, kakak lagi pengen makan opor ayam aja. Udah mandi belum? "

" Udah dong, emangnya aku kaya kakak belum mandi? "

" Enak aja kalau ngomong, udah cepet beres-beres sana, nanti kakak nyusul kalau udah selesai masak. "

" Iya-iya, ini juga mau beres-beres kok, "

BoBoiBoy Gempa dan BoBoiBoy Air adalah sepasang kakak beradik kembar identik. Mereka sebenarnya kembar tiga, namun sayang adik bungsu mereka sudah menghadap Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa saat mereka masih kelas 3 SMP. Sekarang mereka sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA, sudah 3 tahun berlalu semenjak adik mereka Halilintar pergi untuk selamanya.

Anak kembar, terutama kembar identik memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat, bahkan lebih kuat daripada ikatan dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Begitu juga dengan Halilintar, atau nama lengkapnya BoBoiBoy Halilintar ia memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat dengan kedua kakaknya, ia sangat menyanyangi kedua kakaknya dan selamanya akan tetap begitu, walaupun… walaupun ia sudah tiada.

Hari sudah semakin siang, Gempa sudah melakukan seluruh pekerjaannya, namun ada satu yang hilang. Ia sampai sekarang belum melihat batang hidung adiknya. Kemana pula adik tercintanya itu pergi? Tidak mungkin ia pergi keluar rumah tanpa meminta izin. Air selalu meminta izin saat hendak pergi keluar rumah, walaupun ia hanya akan pergi ke warung di depan rumah mereka, Air selalu meminta izin pada sang kakak. Jika ditanya alasannya, Air akan menjawab 'Aku tidak ingin membuat kakak khawatir'. Dasar anak baik.

Gempa sudah mencari Air kemana-mana, tapi ia tak menemukannya sama sekali. Atap rumah, sudah. Kolam renang, sudah. Taman depan, sudah. Kamar, sudah. Sampai ke gudang pun Gempa sudah mencarinya tapi sama sekali tak menemukannya, hanya satu tempat lagi yang belum Gempa periksa, Taman belakang rumah.

" Air..! Airr..! " Gempa terus menyerukan nama adiknya.

" Air… ! kau dimana? " Gempa kembali berteriak dan tenggorokannya sudah hampir kering sekarang.

" Air… ! kemana sih ni anak? " dan sekarang Gempa mulai kesal.

" Aku disini kak ! " suara itu berasal dari taman belakang rumah.

Gempa segera berlari kearah sumber suara itu dan benar saja suara itu berasal dari taman belakang rumah.

" Kamu darimana aja sih? Kakak capek tau dari tadi nyari kamu, " ucap sang kakak kesal.

" Hehe.. maaf, aku dari tadi disini kok. Disini adem banget ya, enak juga punya taman bunga sendiri di rumah, "

" Iya kamu enak, aku repot ngurusnya, " Gempa ikut duduk di teras disamping sang adik yang sedang melamun sambil memutar-mutar bunga Mawar Biru di tangannya. Okay, Gempa tidak suka di abaikan seperti ini.

Gempa memperhatikan adiknya sejenak, takutnya ada yang salah dengan adiknya yang satu ini.

" Kak, jangan ngeliatin kaya gitu deh, risih tau, "

" Oh.. sorry. Lagian kamu sih, daritadi di ajak ngobrol malah diem aja. Lagi ngapain sih? Mikirin hutang? " Okay, satu tamparan yang cukup keras berhasil mendarat mulus di pipi Dirga.

" Aduh.. kenapa aku ditampar sih? " sang kakak mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah

" Lagian kakak juga sih, siapa yang lagi mikirin hutang? " sang adik mendengus kesal.

" Iya deh iya, kakak minta maaf. Lagian lagi ngapain sih? Serius banget kayanya.. "

" Kak… "

" Hm… "

" Kakak ini cowok, tapi kenapa sih suka banget sama bunga? "

" Emangnya kenapa? Nggak boleh? "

" Nggak, bukan gitu kak, cuma kayanya agak aneh aja kalau cowok suka banget sama bunga, kan biasanya cewek yang suka kaya gitu, "

" Hm.. kakak juga nggak tau sih, mungkin nurun dari bunda kali ya.. "

" Hm.. iya juga ya bunda juga kan suka banget sama bunga, apa lagi bunga Mawar Biru, "

Tak ada jawaban lagi dari sang kakak. Hening menyelimuti mereka tak ada yang bersuara sedikit pun hanya suara gemersik lembut angin yang bergesekan dengan dedaunan.

Kedua orangtua mereka meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena kecelan yang merenggut nyawa ayah dan ibu mereka.

Saat kejadian hari itu hanya mereka bertiga yang selamat, sang adik bungsu Halilintar sempat koma beberapa hari namun ia berhasil pulih kembali. Sedangkan kedua orangtua mereka tidak terselamatkan dan tewas di tempat.

Umur, Rezeki, Jodoh, dan Nasib seseorang sudah ada yang mengatur dan tidak ada yang tahu. Semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal, mereka tinggal bertiga di rumah peninggalan kedua orangtua mereka yang cukup besar jika hanya ditempati oleh 3 orang remaja saja. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain, saling mengerti satu sama lain, dan saling menjaga satu sama lain.

Namun takdir dan Tuhan berkata lain, beberapa tahun kemudian setelah kedua orangtua mereka meninggal, sang adik bungsu Halilintar menyusul kedua orang tua mereka menghadap Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Halilintar meninggal karena kecelakaan. Halilintar tertabrak mobil truk saat sedang menyelamatkan seekor kucing. Halilintar sangat menyukai kucing, ia tidak bisa membiarkan satu kucing pun mati di depan matanya. Halilintar sangat menyayangi kucing, walaupun ia tidak memeliharanya.

Saat Halilintar sedang menolong kucing itu, sebuah mobil truk melaju kencang dari arah kiri dan menghantam tubuhnya. Ia terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian. Namun sayang, nyawanya tak berhasil diselamatkan dan Halilintar tewas di tempat.

" Kak… " sang adik kembali memulai percakapan, tidak tahan dengan suasana hening yang menyelimuti mereka.

" Hm… " sang kakak hanya bergumam tidak jelas

" Dari semua bunga yang ada, kakak paling suka bunga apa? "

" Hm.. apa ya? Oh ya, kakak paling suka bunga Mawar Kuning, "

Sang adik membulatkan sedikit bola matanya, mungkin reflek dan terkejut mendengar jawaban sang kakak yang sama sekali tidak terbesit di pikiran dan benak sang adik.

" Kenapa kakak pilih bunga Mawar Kuning? "

" Soalnya warna mereka sama kaya warna mata kakak. Kuning, mencerahkan, "

" Oh.. " sang adik hanya ber-oh ria

" Emang kenapa sih nanya-nanya kaya gitu? Mau beliin kakak bunga? "

" Yey.. GR, nggak apa-apa kok, Cuma pengen tahu aja, masa kesukaan kakak aku sendiri nggak tahu? "

" Dasar, "

" Eh kakak laper nih, makan yuk! "

" Yuk, aku juga laper, "

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berteriak minta diisi.

~O~

Siang berganti malam, matahari berganti bulan, terang beganti gelap. Hari sudah malam bintang-bintang bertaburan menghiasi langit malam yang indah. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus agak kencang membuat udara semakin dingin setelah diguyur hujan.

Kedua tangan Grmpa menari dengan lincahnya diatas papan keyboard. Ia sedang menyelesaikan proposal yang diminta oleh kepala sekolah dan kemungkinan Gempa akan bergadang malam ini untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari kepala sekolah yang baik hati, tugas dari guru mata pelajaran juga masih ada yang belum Gempa kerjakan, tapi proposal ini harus sudah selesai besok. Baiklah Gempa akan benar-benar bergadang malam ini.

Gempa adalah Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya, ia sudah satu tahun menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS, tapi tak lama lagi ia akan turun dari jabatannya karena anak-anak kelas 3 harus fokus dengan UN dan dengan ujian ujian lainnya.

" Kak Gempa…! Kak Gempa…! "

" Aku disini ! "

" Kak… "

" Hm.. "

" Bantuin dong ngerjain PR Fisika, PR nya harus dikumpul besok, "

" Nanti ya, kalau proposal kakak udah selesai, kakak bantuin. Lagian kenapa nggak daritadi sih? "

" Kan aku baru inget sekarng kak, ayolah kak.. "

" Iya, nanti dulu Air, kakak harus nyelesain dulu proposal, ini juga harus diserahin besok ke kepala sekolah. Kakak juga belum ngerjain PR B. Inggris, "

Air mulai kesal dengan sikap kakaknya yang seperti ini. Semenjak dilantik jadi ketua osis, Gempa lebih mementingkan osis daripada yang lain. Karena menurutnya ketua osis mempunyai tanggung jawab yang sangat besar terhadap sekolah. Tapi caranya tidak seperti ini, seberapa besar pun tanggung jawabmu terhadap suatu hal, keluarga tetaplah nomor satu. Namun Gempa sepertinya sudah lupa semua itu.

" Kak, kakak sadar nggak semenjak kakak jadi ketua osis, kakak jadi jarang di rumah, kakak cuek sama adik kakak, kakak nggak peduli sama keluarga, aku nggak suka kakak jadi kaya gitu! "

Gempa berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya dan melirik sang adik.

" Air, kamu juga tahu aku ngelakuin semua ini karena aku ingin membuat keluargaku bangga, "

" Iya, aku tahu kak, aku tahu betul itu. Tapi apa yang mau kakak banggakan? Ketua osis brengsek itu hah? "

" Air ! jaga bicaramu! Jangan bicara seenaknya! " Gempa mulai naik pitam

" Emang bener kan? Yang aku tahu, ketua osis itu dimana-mana juga cuma punya tanggung jawab kalau ada sesuatu sama osis atau murid sekolah lainnya. Bukannya yang tiap malam ngerjain proposal sampai bergadang, sampai sakit. Emang di osis nggak ada yang bisa komputer apa? Oh.. aku baru ingat, sekretaris osisnya juga gaptek kan? "

" Air ! "

" Mulai sekarang, aku minta kakak berhenti jadi ketua osis! "

" Okay, kakak minta maaf buat semua itu. Tapi kakak nggak bisa berhenti jadi ketua osis, karena sebentar lagi regenerasi anggota osis baru dan kakak nggak bisa ninggalin osis gitu aja, "

" Ok. Nggak apa-apa kalau kakak nggak mau berhenti jadi ketua osis, tapi aku nggak mau support kakak lagi. Aku nggak peduli lagi sama kakak, terserah kakak mau ngelakuin apa aja, aku nggak peduli lagi! "

Air berbalik dan membanting pintu. Gempa hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Sebelumnya mereka tak pernah bertengkar hebat seperti ini. Jika mereka bertengkar paling hanya sehari sampai dua hari tidak pernah lebih, dan setelah itu mereka akan berbaikan lagi dan menjalani aktifitas masing-masing seperti biasa seakan-akan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Namun kali ini Gempa tahu, pertengkaran ini akan berlangsung lama dan entah sampai kapan.

~O~

Lima hari berlalu, selama itu pula mereka masih bertengkar sampai sekarang. Belum ada yang meminta maaf. Karena menurut Air, Gempa yang bersalah disini jadi Gempa harus meminta maaf lebih dulu. Menurut Gempa, Air lah yang salah ia tidak akan meminta maaf duluan karena ia tak merasa bersalah jadi Air lah yang harus meminta maaf.

Hujan turun dengan deras kilat sudah menyambar dimana-mana tapi Gempa belum juga pulang dan hari sudah semakin sore.

Air terus mondar-mandir, ia gelisah karena sang kakak belum juga pulang. Meskipun mereka sedang bertengkar, Air tetap khawatir. Siapa yang tidak khawatir jika hari sudah mulai gelap, hujan turun dengan sangat deras, kilat menyambar dimana-mana sedangkan kakakmu belum juga pulang?

Air sudah mencoba menghubungi sang kakak namun handphone nya tidak aktif, mungkin baterainya habis.

~O~

Gempa terjebak hujan di halte bus dan ia lupa membawa payung, karena ia lupa tak mengecek ramalan cuaca. Hari ini juga sangat cerah, Gempa pikir hari ini tidak akan hujan, jadi ia tidak membawa payung.

Tak hanya ia saja yang terjebak disini tapi juga ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya baru pulang kerja dan terjebak hujan disini sama sepertinya.

Hujan membuatnya teringat masa kecilnya yang bahagia bersama keluarganya. Gempa masih ingat, saat ia kecil ia sangat suka main hujan-hujanan bahkan pernah sampai ia demam esok harinya. Saat hujan turun, ia dan adik-adiknya sangat bersemangat main air hujan sampai lupa waktu dan pulang dimarahi sang ibu.

Hujan tak juga berhenti malah turun semakin deras angin berhembus semakin kencang dan kilat tak henti-henti nya menyambar. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 18.00 tapi Dirga belum bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia khawatir dengan adiknya yang sendirian di rumah, meskipun mereka sedang bertengkar, Gempa masih peduli dengan adiknya.

Ditengah badai seperti ini Gempa heran kenapa masih ada orang yang memaksa menerjang badai. Apa ia tidak takut? Apa ia tidak takut tersambar petir atau terbawa angin? Apa lagi ini dua orang anak kecil. Tunggu, anak kecil? Sepertinya mereka kakak beradik.

Tapi kenapa anak kecil bisa berkeliaran bebas ditengah badai seperti ini? Kemana orang tua mereka?

Gempa tak habis pikir dengan kedua anak kecil itu. Untuk apa juga mereka berkeliaran ditengah badai seperti ini.

Salah satu anak kecil itu mulai berlari-lari dan yang satunya lagi mengejarnya sampai mereka tiba di pinggir jalan. Sang adik sepertinya hendak menyebrang menuju halte bus tempat Gempa berteduh.

Disaat yang sama pula sebuah mobil box melaju kencang kearah anak itu mobil itu oleng sepertinya rem nya blong dan jalanan licin karena hujan masih deras.

Reflek Gempa berlari kerah anak itu suara pekikan ketakutan orang-orang memekakan telinganya. Ia mendorong anak kecil itu kepinggir agar ia selamat.

Suara decitan ban yang beradu dengan jalanan aspal memenuhi telinganya saat Gempa menoleh dan…

BRAK!

Semuanya menjadi gelap. Air hujan berubah warna menjadi merah darah yang mengalir deras. Darah dari seseorang yang kini matanya sudah terpejam dan wajahnya memucat.

~O~

 **Hallo '-')/ saya kembali lagi~ maaf baru update sekarang, maaf banget kalau kalian nunggu /bungkuk**

 **Author sibuk soalnya sekarang lagi sibuk sama persiapan Pameran sama Pagelaran kelas IX. Jadi maaf kalau saya telat update. Tapi saya usahakan update seminggu sekali, ini juga sebenernya mah lagi banyak tugas, tapi nggak apa lah itung-itung refreshing otak hehe /plakk**

 **Author masih newbie, jadi mohon maaf kalau cerita ini nggak sebagus cerita kakak-kakak senpai & masih banyak kekurangan.**

 **Kalau ada yang mau tanya, kritik, atau saran boleh di PM aja ya. Kalau mau tanya-tanya diluar ff juga boleh ke PM aja ok ;) segitu aja dari Jelly..**

 **See You.. ~**

 **Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**We Are Family**

 **by : JellyChoco**

Warn : Typo, alur kecepatan, garing, OOC, dll.

Happy Reading~

 **AIR POV**

Malam ini terasa dingin semenjak menjelang Maghrib. Hujan deras yang turun sedari sore hari. Membasahi tanah begitu dalam, menguapkan hawa dingin yang menusuk teramat tajam.

Aku melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan malam, aku berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk menguncinya. Hujan masih mengguyur kota walau tak sederas tadi, tapi cukup membuat hawa semakin dingin, tapi kak Dirga tak kunjung pulang juga.

Jantungku berdegup kencang tak karuan, aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kak Dirga. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya, semoga kak Dirga tidak apa-apa.

Dering telppon rumah menggelegar sampai ke setiap sudut, satu dua kali kubiarkan saja, aku masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku-bukuku sambil menunggu kak Dirga pulang. Tapi yang ketiga kalinya membuat aku beranjak dari kursi untuk mengangkat telepon yang sejak tadi sudh merengek-rengek.

"Hallo.."

"…"

"Iya saya sendiri, maaf ini dengan siapa ya?"

"…"

Deg!

"Tolong anda jangan bercanda!" nada suaraku sedikit meninggi.

"…"

"Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana sekarang juga. Terimakasih atas informasinya."

Aku langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya. Aku buru-buru naik ke kamar untuk mengambil jaketku. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku buru-buru membuka kunci pintu rumah dan segera melesat tak lupa setelah mengunci rumahnya kembali.

Hujan yang turun semakin deeras tak aku hiraukan angin masih berhembus kencang.

Tapi itu tak menghalangiku untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempat dimana kakakku sekarang berada.

Aku terus berdo'a sepanjang jalan agar kak Gempa selamat. Aku terus berlari menerobos badai karena jarak rumah sakit dengan rumahku tidak terlalu jauh hanya beberapa meter dari rumah, jadi aku memilih untuk tidak memakai kendaraan.

 **AIR POV END**

~O~

Sesapainya Air di Rumah Sakit, ia langsung berlari ke ruang ICU. Ia hanya ingi memastikan bahwa kakaknya baik-baik saja.

Saat sampai di ruang ICU Air menunggu di luar ruangan karena pintu ICU masih tertutup, artinya dokter masih menangani kakaknya di dalam.

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang ICU tersebut dan Ravael langsung menghampirinya.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan kakak saya?"

"Apa anda keluarga pasien?"

"Ya, saya adiknya dok, bagaimana keadaan kakak saya?"

"Bersyukurlah saudara anda datang tepat waktu jadi kami masih bisa menanganinya, jika tidak mungkin dia tidak akan selamat. Saudara anda berhasil terselamatkan dari kecelakaan maut itu. Tapi, ia koma karena terjadi pendarahan di otaknya, akibat terbentur cukup keras."

"Apa dok? Koma?"

"Iya, bersabarlah dan terus berdo'a semoga keajaiban datang. Sekarang anda boleh melihantnya, saya permisi dulu."

"Baik dok, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Setelah dokter mengizinkannya masuk, Air langsung masuk ke dalam dan langsung menghampiri kakaknya yang terbaring lemah.

Ia menatap kosong kearah ranjang kakaknya. Ia menatap wajah kakaknya yang sangat mirip dengannya itu. Ia menatap kearah bola mata sang kakak yang tengah terpejam lelap dengan damainya.

Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya menganak sungai di pipi semulus porselen itu.

Air duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Gempa. Air matanya tak henti mengalir, malah semakin deras.

Ia memegang tangan sang kakak dengan erat. Ia dekap tangan yang mulai mendingin itu.

Air takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, ia takut. Takut dengan semua kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi.

Ia takut akan kehilangan sang kakak, orang yang sangat ia sayangi, orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Jika kemungkinan uruk itu terjadi, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sudah cukup kedua orang tua dan adik kecilnya yang meninggalkannya. Jangan sampai kakaknya juga meninggalkannya.

Air tak akan pernah mau hal itu terjadi. Dan ia tak akan membiarkannya terjadi.

Koma. Keadaan dimana manusia berada diambang antara hidup dan mati. Keadaan dimana manusia berada di alam bawah sadar mereka.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti mereka akan kembali atau tidak.

~O~

Air masih tetap setia menunggu sang kakak di ruang ICU. Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu, sudah seminggu juga Gempa koma tapi ia belum juga sadar.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari, Air memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Karena sekarang hari Senin, dan Air tidak ingin terlambat pergi ke sekolah.

Sesampainya dirumah, Air langsung bersiap-siap karena hari sudah semakin siang. Ia tak sarapan dulu, tidak peduli jika mungkin ia akan pingsan saat upacara nanti.

Semenjak Gempa koma seminggu yang lalu, Air jadi tak bersemangat melakukan kegiatan apapun.

Ia juga vakum dari latihan karate dan renangnya selama seminggu.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul enam pagi dan sekolah masih sepi tapi Air tak peduli. Ia juga lebih suka suasana seperti ini.

Taman sekolah tampaknya lebih menarik perhatian Air daripada kelasnya sendiri. Ia pun duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong.

Pikirannya mulai melayang entah kemana. Ia menatap kosong kearah ujung sepatunya, mungkin itu lebih menarik daripada bunga-bunga cantik yang baru bermekaran di depannya.

Hari semakin siang, murid-murid mulai berdatangan ke sekolah. Dan sekolah mulai ramai. Disekolah, Air cukup terkenal karena ia merupakan wakil ketua karate yang sudah memenangkan beberapa pertandingan. Dan ketua klub renang yang sudah membawa nama sekolah sampai ke tingkat nasional.

Air adalah orang yang pendiam di sekolah, ia terkenal dengan sifat cool dan tegasnya. Ia juga pintar dalam bidang akademik maupun nonakademik.

"Eh, itukan kak Air, adiknya kak Gempa ketua Osis kan?"

"Eh iya, aku dengar katanya kak Gempa kecelakaan terus koma,"

"Oh ya? Ih.. kasihan banget deh kak Air,"

"Iya, kasihan banget ya.. orangtua udah meninggal, sekarang kakak malah koma,"

"Iya, kalau aku ada di posisi dia aku nggak tahu harus apa."

Samar-samar Air mendengar bisikan orang lain yang membicarakan tentang dirinya. Merasa dirugikan Air pun mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung memperingatkan kedua murid itu.

"Hey kalian, kemari!"

"Aku kak?"

"Iya, kalian berdua terus siapa lagi? Cepat kemari!"

Kedua anak itu pun segera menghampiri Air dengan kepala tertunduk. Mungkin mereka merasa bersalah.

"Ada apa kak?" salah satu dari anak itu bertanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Air berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ka-kami tidak bicarakan apa-apa k-kak,"

"Jangan bohong!" Air sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya tapi tidak sampai membentak.

"Aku tahu apa yang barusan kalian bicarakan. Aku mendengar semuanya, apa maksudnya itu huh?"

"Ti-tidak kak, kami tidak bermaksud apa-apa sungguh. Kami tidak sengaja, kami minta maaf kak,"

"Heh.. yasudah, aku maafkan. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi, apa lagi di depan kak Gempa dia bisa marah."

"Eh? Benarkah? Kakak memaafkan kami?"

"Sekarang cepatlah pergi ke kelas, sebelum aku berubah pikiran.''

"Baik kak, terima kasih kak Air!"

Hari sudah semakin siang, jam sudah menunjukan angka 06:30 pagi. Air pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas karena sebentar lagi upacara bendera akan dimulai.

~O~

Upacara bendera sudah selesai, sekarang murid-murid sudah kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Murid yang sakit di UKS juga telah kembali ke kelas mereka karena tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran dan sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian.

Air duduk lemas di bangku paling belakang. Ia daritadi menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, Yaya tahu mood sahabatnya yang satu ini sedang tidak baik semenjak beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan hal itu membuat Yaya khawatir pasalnya, jika Yaya perhatikan mood Air sekarang malah semakin burung bukannya membaik.

"Air, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yaya hati-hati karena ia tak ingin mengganggunya.

Air mendongak sedikit, dan tersenyum pada Yaya meski Yaya tahu, kalau itu adalah senyum palsu yang hanya membuat Yaya semakin khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yaya, hanya sedikit pusing," jawab pemuda itu singkat dan langsung membenamkan kembali wajahnya.

"Pusing? Apa perlu kuantar ke UKS?"

"Tidak perlu Yaya, terima kasih," jawabnya dari balik lipatan lengan itu.

Yaya hanya mendesah pelan dan berdo'a semoga Air baik-baik saja. Ia tahu betul penyebab Air menjadi seperti ini beberapa hari belakangan ini. Jadi ia bermaksud untuk menghibur Air saat pulang sekolah nani, kebetulan Yaya bawa gitar karena hari ini ada jadwal ekskul musik.

Tak lama kemudian bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, murid-murid yang masih ada dilur kelas berhamburan masuk ke kelas begitu bel berbunyi.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama sampai guru berpakaian nyentrik mereka masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

Sebagai ketua kelas, Yaya segera berdiri untuk memberi aba-aba pada teman sekelasnya.

"Berdiri. Selamat pagi pak guru kebenaran!" ucap Yaya dan diikuti oleh seluruh siswa kelas itu.

"Selamat pagi pak guru kebenaran!"

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang buka buku halaman 45 dan kerjaan soalnya."

"Baik pak."

Semua murid pun mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru mereka.

Air hanya menghela nafas dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia berharap hari ini akan segera berlalu.

~O~

Bel pulang pun berbunyi nyaring tanda pelajaran hari ini berakhir dan mereka bis pulang kerumah.

Air masih membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja. Ia sengaja memperlambat waktu pulangnya.

Yaya dengan sabar menunggu sang sahabat yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya di meja. Yaya pun menawarkan diri untuk membantu Air, namun sahabatnya menolak secara halus.

"Air, mau aku bantu membereskan barang-barangmu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri," ucap Air datar

"Yaya, kenapa kau belum pulang? Bukannya sekarang ada kegiatan klub music?" tanya Air heran melihat Yaya yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Memang, tapi aku menunggumu," jawab Yaya. Air menganggkat sebelah alisnya.

"Menungguku? Untuk apa kau menungguku, nanti kau bisa telat Yaya,"

"Tidak apa, aku kan tetap menunggumu,"

"Ayolah Yaya.."

"Tidak," Yaya bersikeras untuk menunggu Air.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ucap Air akhirnya.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, Air bergegas keluar dari kelas. Tapi bukannya berjalan ke pintu gerbang, ia malah berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah dan mendudukan diri di bawah sebuah pohon besar disana dengan Yaya yang masih setia mengikuti.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di bawah naungan pohon yang rindang. Air dan Yaya sama-sama terdiam, sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini Air?" Air menoleh namun tak menjawab, karena ia merasa Yaya masih akan melanjutkan perkataanya jadi ia memilih untuk membiarkannya menyelesaikan perkataannya dulu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus? Mau sampai kapan kau menutup diri terus? Dengan Air, sebagai sahabat kalian sejak kecil, aku tahu apa masalah yang sedang kau alami. Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, tapi ayolah.. aku yakin kalau Gempa juga tidak akan mau sadar kalau tahu adik tersayangnya malah seperti ini," Yaya menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Air, lihatlah disekelilingmu, masih banyak orang-orang yang menyayangimu dan peduli padamu. Termasuk aku, jadi kumohon jangan seperti ini terus. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku, kau bbisa menumpahkan semuanya padaku. Kumohon Air.. aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini terus," ucap Yaya memberanikan diri menatap langsung manik biru aquamarine milik Air.

Air merasa matanya mulai memanas dan berkaca-kaca. Ia mendongak keatas untuk mencegah bulir-bulir itu jatuh. Ia tersenyum tipis kearah Yaya. Kali ini bukan senyum palsu atau paksaan lebih terlihat senyum tipis yang sarat akan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah. Yaya bisa melihat semua itu dari mata Air yang sudah tak berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Terima kasih Yaya.. maaf kalau aku membutmu khawatir. Ta-tapi aku…" Air tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tenggorokannya serasa kering dan tercekat. Ia jadi tiba-tiba teringat dengan sang kakak yang masih terbaring lemah diambang antara hidup dan mati.

"Sshh.. sudahlah Air, jangan menangis lagi. Gempa pasti tidak suka melihat adik tersayangnya seperti ini, sudah ya.."

Isakan Air perlahan mereda. Air berjanji, mulai sekarang ia akan berubah dan tidak akan menutup diri lagi. Ia tak ingin membuat kakaknya semakin bersedih, karena ia benar-benar merindukan kakaknya dan ingin sang kakak segera sadar dari tidur nyenyaknya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

 **Hwwwaaaaa… maaf aku telat update /bungkuk**

 **Seminggu ini sibuk banget sama Pensi dan kemarin baru selesai. Maafkan daku /pundung**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review, maaf aku nggak bbisa balas satu-satu. Pokoknya makasih banya buat kalian /peluk satu-satu/ditendang**

 **And maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu maksa dan mengecewakan, author masih newbie :3**

 **Fanfic ini nggak terlalu panjang kok, mungkin sekitar 4-5 chapter-an so stay tune terus ;)**

 **Dah dulu ya.. Cuma segini dari Jelly~**

 **See you next time~**

 **Review please? :D**


End file.
